parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): Croaked
Croaked is the sixth episode of the first season of The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style). Plot Today is Day of the Dead, and the Casagrande family is hard at work getting ready for the festivities, such as Kristoff and North hanging decorations and Martin spreading marigold petals on the ground. As the family decorates, Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley ask Crowley what she's doing. She says that she's decorating something called an ofrenda, which is a collection of objects placed on a ritual display meant to honor those who have passed away. Crowley elaborates that the ofrenda is for her papa (aka Vanellope and Pacifica's great-grandfather), and that his favorite things were bowling and tamales, hence why the ofrenda has those two things on display. Riley asks if Day of the Dead is good for pets as well, since her cousin Penny's pet frog, Sprig Plantar, died not too long ago, and Crowley says yes, but before she can further explain the traditions, Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley leave. Inside the Chang apartment, Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley see just how much of a mess Penny is over the death of Sprig. The three girls attempt to cheer her up by saying that today is Day of the Dead, which is the time of the year Sprig could come and visit. They explain to Penny that they need to make an ofrenda first. Penny hands the girls some of Sprig's favorite things, such as his favorite food bacon bits, his favorite movie The Hoppit, a shoestring as a jump rope, a jar of flies, and a lily pad with a big flower. With the ofrenda complete, Penny decides to sit and wait for Sprig to return, but when Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley attempt to tell her that Sprig doesn't really come back to life, Penny gets sad again, saying that the ofrenda makes her miss Sprig even more. Seeing how they're back to square one again, Riley gets an idea. At Oaken's Pets pet store, Oaken allows the girls to rent a frog the day, saying that he's a fan of Jill's alligator show. With a frog in their possession, they bring it to the Chang apartment and tell Penny that Sprig is here. This make Penny happy, and proceeds to spend her entire time with "Sprig". As Penny sleeps, Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley proceed to take the frog back to the pet store. When the girls arrive back to the apartment, they discover that Penny had fallen in love with the holiday so much, that she wants to do it again, this time with her Great Aunt Gothi, Bolt (which Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley don't know who he is) and Ingar Ingerman. Realizing the situation they put themselves into, the girls proceed to act like those people to make Penny happy. The girls proceed to act like Great Aunt Gothi, and they quickly consult Stan, who agrees to act like Ingar for Penny. As Penny works on her ofrenda, she suddenly encounters "Ingar" and "Great Aunt Gothi", and proceeds to greet them. Not long after greeting them, the three attempt to leave, but their disguises fall off, causing Penny to realize that no one really came back (as well as revealing that Bolt is a dog), causing her to fall into sadness again and resent Day of the Dead. Knowing that they screwed up, Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley proceed to consult Crowley, since she's the one with all the knowledge of Day of the Dead. Crowley knocks on Penny's door and explains to the little girl that Sprig really did come back. Taking Penny to the Casagrande apartment, Crowley explains the true meaning behind Day of the Dead: it's a holiday meant to honor the spirits of those who passed away, and that while they can't see the spirits physically, they can be seen from the heart. This cheers Penny up since she now knows what to feel. At that moment, "Sprig" arrives, as well as Oaken, who explains that there was a trail of bacon bits that led back to the apartment. Remembering the bonding the frog and Penny shared, Riley asks Oaken if they can keep the frog, and he agrees on a deal that allows him to sit in the splash zone of Jill's alligator show. Later, the Casagrandes and Changs celebrate Day of the Dead together, and Susan tells the families to get ready for a photo. Once the shot is taken, the printed photo reveals the spirits of both Crowley's papa and Sprig. Suddenly, Vanellope and Pacifica ask where Martin is. Martin, who is revealed to still be spreading marigold petals, finally spreads the last remaining petals in his basket. With his task finally complete, he asks himself where he is. It's revealed that he's lost in a spooky graveyard, much to his horror, and faints afterwards. Transcript * The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): Croaked/Transcript